Crash of Lightning
by MWritingCo
Summary: How I think Hermione would feel about storms after the war. She's a bit afraid and needs some comforting.


I don't own Harry Potter

 ** _CRASH_**... Hermione stood upright in bed.

 _Oh no, it's happening again, the death eaters have escaped._ **_RUMBLE_**... _We're all going to die, somebody help us..._ **CRASH** _the war is coming, Voldemort's going to kill us all... **CRASH**_

"Somebody help us!" Hermione practically yelled.

It had been two weeks since the end of the war, but a thunderstorm couldn't help bring back bad memories. By now Ginny had woken up at the sounds of Hermione's yelling and practically hyperventilating.

"Hey, Hermione it's ok," Ginny said frantically.

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes seemed to be bulging out of her head.

"Ginny, Ginny the death eaters have escaped...the death eaters have escaped!"

 **CRASH** the room lit up making Hermione look even more terrifying while also panicking her more.

"Ahhh", Hermione exclaimed, "We're all doomed, he's coming!"

Ginny kept trying frantically to calm Hermione down, but nothing seemed to be working. She just wouldn't seem to snap out of it. _What I'm I going to do, I've only seen her like this once and it was when she had that nightmare. The only one who could calm her down was..._

"Ron that's it, I'll get Ron!" She exclaimed.

 **RUMBLE**...Ginny rushed out quickly, fearing that if Hermione continued his she was currently she might faint. She quickly climbed the stairs running up to Ron's room not caring if she woke the whole house. Hermione probably already had. She shoved the door open, hoping Ron wasn't doing anything "inappropriate" although she wouldn't mind if Harry was.

"Ron, Ron," she said as she entered the room.

"W-what," he said groggily.

 _Of course, my brother would be the one to sleep through anything **CRASH.**_ That seemed to wake Ron up a little bit and he finally noticed Ginny's frightened state.

"Ginny what's wrong is it Mum or Dad?"

"No, no it's Hermione the storm woke her up and she's in quite a state from it," she responds hurriedly.

Ron didn't have to be told twice and was already out the door at the mention of Hermione's name, flying down the stairs. He quickly entered Ginny's bedroom and saw Hermione curled up on her bed in the fetal position. **RUMBLE**... She visibly shook more at this, and gave a loud sob.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as he went down to kneel by her tear-stained gently laid a hand in it and said "Hey, it's ok it's just a storm."

Hermione seemed to realize Ron was there and sat up quickly saying, "No get away hide yourself, You-Know-Who is coming!"

At this Ron took Hermione's face in both of his hands and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione listen," he said gently, "the war was over two weeks ago. Voldemort's is dead."

Then. Hermione resolved into tears and clutched Ron shirt. Ron decided to move onto the bed and gather Hermione in his arms setting her on his lap.

"I-I don't know w-why I'm like this," she said through sobs **RUMBLE.** She shook in Ron's arms and gripped his shirt tighter.

"Hey shhh...shhh it alright, no one's going to hurt you. I'll protect you I promise shhhh..." He gently rocked her in his arms and sat back against the headboard quietly cooing to her why she cried. Hermione seemed to calm down a bit and was only gently crying now, but still clinging to Ron.

"I don't k-know what happened... I guess the storm reminded me of the war and made me think I was back in it," she said shakily

"Hey, hey it's ok, I don't blame you for..." **CRASH**

Hermione started sobbing again against his chest saying, "why can't I just snap out of it!"

"Shhh...shh" he repeated over and over while he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "You're ok Hermione."

Hermione calmed a little quicker this time and looked up at Ron. "I'm sorry I'm like this I think I should be g-good now," she said tearfully.

Ron gently wiped the tears off of Hermione's face and told her, "just remember that I'm here for you and that the war is over."

She nodded slowly and asked, "could you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah definitely." **RUMBLE** Hermione seemed to keep her composure this time and smiled at Ron.

"Hey you didn't freak out this time" he exclaimed

"Yeah I guess because you finally talked some sense into me"

"There is the Hermione that I know, why don't we get some sleep," he said through and yawn.

"Well someone looks like they need it," she said while tweaking his nose.

"Hey," he retorted, "I rush down here to comfort you and this is how you thank me!"

"No this is how I thank you," then she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips Ron responded and moved to lay them down on the bed his lips never leaving hers. Hermione eventually pulled away and said

"Thank you."

"Well I take that response any day," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "You're welcome and why don't we get some sleep now?"

"You're probably right," Hermione said softly The both fell asleep in each other's arms paying no attention the last crash of lightning.

Thanks for reading. I know the grammar is terrible but I'm in 8th grade give me a little credit. You're review would mean a ton.


End file.
